sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Smitrovich
| birth_date = | birth_place = Bridgeport, Connecticut, U.S. | spouse = Shaw Purnell | children = 2 }} William Stanley Zmitrowicz Jr. (born May 16, 1947), known professionally as Bill Smitrovich, is an American actor. Personal life Smitrovich was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut, the son of Anna (née Wojna) and Stanley William Zmitrowicz, a tool and die maker. He is of Polish descent. Bill is a graduate of the University of Bridgeport (1972) and holds an MFA from Smith College (1976). He is married to Shaw Purnell from Pittsburgh, PA. They have a son, Alexander John, and a daughter Maya Christina, four years younger. Career Smitrovich has starred in a number of television series. His first prominent TV series role was in the 1980s series Crime Story as Det. Sgt. Danny Krychek. He went on to star in the hit drama series Life Goes On (1989–93). Smitrovich was the lead guest star in the pilot film of the 1980s crime drama hit series Miami Vice. He also appeared in the final episode of NYPD Blue. He has also been seen in The Henry Lee Project with Danny Glover. In 1996, Smitrovich was cast as Seattle police lieutenant Bob Bletcher in Millennium, created and produced by Chris Carter, the creator of The X-Files. He is perhaps best known for his roles on the A&E series A Nero Wolfe Mystery (based on the Nero Wolfe detective stories by Rex Stout) as Inspector Cramer, and on the ABC hit series The Practice as Assistant District Attorney Kenneth Walsh and then went on to Without a Trace, where he played the recurring character of Chief Alex Olcyk. In 2010 he starred in the NBC series The Event as Vice President Raymond Jarvis. Smitrovich has also played a number of characters in military roles. These include Independence Day (1996), Air Force One (1997), Thirteen Days (2000), Fail Safe (2000), and Eagle Eye (2008). He has made many guest appearances on various television shows. His best-known appearances include the two-part Star Trek: Deep Space Nine third-season episode "Past Tense," 24, Numb3rs, NYPD Blue, Touched by an Angel, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Criminal Minds, Castle, and the ''Dynasty'' reboot. Smitrovich has also starred in several television movies, playing Alexander Haig in the 2003 biographical TV miniseries The Reagans, as well as filling roles in Futuresport (1998) and in The '60s miniseries (1999). On film, Smitrovich's roles include the Stephen King adaptation Silver Bullet (1985), Renegades (1989), The Trigger Effect (1996), Gridiron Gang (2006), and the Marvel Comics superhero movie Iron Man (2008). Bill played the role of Mr. Zimburger in the Johnny Depp film The Rum Diary. He also appeared as the head of the CIA, Hanley, in Pierce Brosnan's movie The November Man. Selected filmography *''A Little Sex'' (1982) – Technician *''Without a Trace'' (1983) – Police officer *''Splash'' (1984) – Ralph Bauer *''Maria's Lovers'' (1984) – Bartender *''Key Exchange'' (1985) – Lenny *''Silver Bullet'' (1985) – Andy Fairton *''The Beniker Gang'' (1985) – Laundry Truck Driver *''A Killing Affair'' (1986) – Pink Gresham *''Band of the Hand'' (1986) – Chavez *''Manhunter'' (1986) – Lloyd Bowman *''Her Alibi'' (1989) – Farrell *''Renegades'' (1989) – Finch *''Cяazy People'' (1990) – Bruce *''Bodily Harm'' (1995) – Lt. Darryl Stewart *''Nick of Time'' (1995) – Officer Trust *''The Phantom'' (1996) – Uncle Dave Palmer *''Independence Day'' (1996) – Captain Watson *''The Trigger Effect'' (1996) – Steph *''Ghosts of Mississippi'' (1996) – Jim Kitchens *''Air Force One'' (1997) – General Northwood *''Around the Fire'' (1998) – Matt Harris *''Fail Safe'' (2000) (TV) – Gen. Stark *''Thirteen Days'' (2000) – General Maxwell Taylor *''A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' (2001–2002) (TV) – Inspector Cramer *''The Reagans'' (2003) (TV) – Alexander Haig *''The Game of Their Lives'' (2005) – Admiral Higgins *''Heavens Fall'' (2006) – George Chamlee *''Gridiron Gang'' (2006) – Wainwright *''The Last Lullaby'' (2008) – Martin *''Iron Man'' (2008) – General Gabriel *''Flash of Genius'' (2008) – Judge Franks *''Eagle Eye'' (2008) – Admiral Thompson *''Seven Pounds'' (2008) – George Ristuccia *''The Rum Diary'' (2011) – Mr. Zimburger *''Ted'' (2012) – Frank *''The November Man'' (2014) – Hanley *''Ted 2'' (2015) – Frank *''Two And A Half Men'' (2015) – Rick *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) – Therapist *''Bitch'' (2017) *''Dynasty'' (2017–2018) – Thomas Carrington (3 episodes) References External links * Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Bridgeport, Connecticut Category:University of Bridgeport alumni Category:American people of Polish descent Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Smith College alumni